


Their Decision

by GaeilgeRua



Series: A Granger and her Prewetts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonfires, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They had been visiting their sister and her family at their Samhain bonfire gathering for years, but the Fates chose this year to intervene on their behalf.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett
Series: A Granger and her Prewetts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568596
Comments: 47
Kudos: 88
Collections: Hermione's Haven, Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Their Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers' Pumpkin & Ginger Fest. My prompt was 'During a ritual at the Weasley family annual Samhain celebration, Hermione ends up with more than she bargained for.' And since it was my own prompt, I gave myself permission to deviate from it some since Hermione knew.
> 
> Many thanks to NotSoSirius92 for her help in reading this over and making sure it made sense. Any errors after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

The bonfire was already glowing brightly by the time those that had assembled for the annual Weasley family Samhain gathering stepped out into the Burrow's backyard.

Fabian and Gideon stood in the shadows with the rest of their relatives that passed away before and after them. The group was waiting for the moment where they could move through the veil and be with their loved ones once again.

"How much longer?" Fred whispered from Gideon's right.

It was their nephew's first year, and the young man's uncles knew he was nervous. Fabian and Gideon were the same way the first year after they were killed.

"Not much longer," Gideon replied, resting a hand on Fred's shoulder.

The brothers could see that not only were their living family members surrounding the bonfire, but a few others were included in the ceremony.

"Alicia," Fred whispered as he noticed the witch standing next to his twin. Catching sight of the witch on his brother's other side, he smiled sadly, "Ange."

"Former girlfriends of yours?" Fabian snickered.

"Sort of," Fred replied. "I took Angelina to the Yule Ball in our sixth year, but it was just as friends. I had planned to ask Alicia out after the war was finally over." He looked at his uncles ruefully. "You can see how well that worked out."

"This will be a perfect time to heal wounds for all four of you," Gideon offered.

After a few silent moments, Fred nodded. "You're right."

"It's almost time," Gideon announced, he gave Fred a nudge. "Go on and step right up to the barrier. You'll have the easiest time going through as you were the most recent to pass."

Fred did as his uncle suggested, and once the barrier thinned enough, he stepped through. Fabian and Gideon and the rest of their ancestors followed. Reaching the barrier, the two brothers found it was just as solid as it was any other day of the year.

"We can't get through," Fabian called out to the others who had yet to cross back into the world of the living.

"Let me try," Lucretia Prewett née Black said as she stepped forward. She quickly disappeared through to the other side. Turning back to her nephews, she frowned, but a nod from her husband sent her towards the bonfire.

"Go on, everyone," Ignatius told the others as he stood next to his nephews.

Fabian turned to him. "What's going on, uncle?"

"I'm not sure exactly as I've never seen it first hand, but I have heard stories, and if it's what I think it is, then after tonight we will not see each other for many years to come. Except on this night every year."

"Uncle?" Gideon questioned. His voice and face conveyed his confusion.

"I cannot explain, but just remember that it's an honour for all of you," Ignatius went on to explain before he too disappeared across the barrier.

Fabian and Gideon watched in sadness as their family members were reunited once again. They turned to each other.

"What's going on, Gid?" Fabian asked. "What did Uncle Ignatius mean by 'all of you'? Why not both of you?"

Gideon shook his head. "I have no idea, brother, but our uncle seems to know what's going on. Why wouldn't he tell us what it is, though?"

"Because it was not his place," a new voice boomed in the wake of Gideon's question as the air picked up the fallen leaves, twirling them around the wizards in the shadows.

The two brothers slammed their hands over their ears as the horrific sound rattled through their bodies.

Looking around, neither of them saw anyone else standing with them.

"Where are you?" Gideon inquired.

"We are everywhere and nowhere," the voice replied.

Even with their ears still covered, the two brothers were able to hear the voice clearly as the sound of it reverberated through their bodies.

"Well that's helpful," Fabian muttered under his breath.

Lowering his hands from his ears, Gideon elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Shut up."

Rolling his eyes, Fabian questioned, "Who are you?"

"We are the ones that hold your lives in the balance," was the reply.

Fabian lowered his hand as the two wizards looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, surprised by the unusual response.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked as the breeze picked up some more. It was now roaring around them, causing their clothing and hair to thrash in the wind. "We were killed many years ago."

"You both are being granted the chance to live your lives as you should have," the voice explained.

Gideon's eyes narrowed. "As we should have? Are you saying we shouldn't have been killed by those bastards?"

"Why now?" Fabian demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why seventeen years later? What's the catch?"

While Gideon was the more cautious of the two brothers, Fabian was the one that took longer to trust others. And he did not trust what the disembodied voice was saying as it seemed too good to be true.

"You will both be bound to one witch for the rest of your lives."

_Ah. There's the other shoe,_ Fabian thought as his frown deepened.

"Who is she and is she aware of this?" Gideon asked the exact questions that Fabian was now thinking.

"You will know who she is when you see her. She is aware, but it is up to you to convince her to help."

Suddenly the wind slowed, and they could feel the presence of the other started to leave.

"You have until sun up."

Once they were alone, Fabian and Gideon stood there in silence, processing everything they had been told. They had heard the stories from their childhood that the Fates were responsible for a person's destiny at birth, but they had never heard of them intervening after someone had died. Maybe that's what their uncle meant earlier, they both deduced. One thing they knew after this encounter was that if either of them were asked to describe the sound of the other's voice after their experience, the only words either found fitting we're heavy and grating.

Taking a deep breath, Gideon turned to his twin. "What do you want to do, brother?"

Fabian look over his shoulder and with a wink in his eye, he replied, "Let's go find our witch."

* * *

Hermione was quietly chatting with one of Aurthr's grandfathers, Arcturus Black when she heard Molly's voice behind her.

"Has anyone seen the twins?"

Looking around, Hermione spotted Fred and George. Gesturing to where they were standing on the other side of the bonfire, she said, "They're on the other side of the fire, Mrs Weasley."

"No, my brothers, dear," Molly replied, patting Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't realise they were twins," Hermione commented.

Before Molly could respond, Ignatius explained, "They were stopped from crossing the barrier." As he spoke, he gave Molly a pointed look.

The witch's eyes lit up. "Are you insinuating, what I think you are?"

"You mean that the Fates are giving them another chance?" Hermione piped up.

Those around her turned to the young witch.

"You know?" Ignatius questioned.

"Of course I do, the Fates explained everything to me a couple of days ago," Hermione clarified.

Ignatius turns his full attention to Hermione. "You're the witch the Fates chose?"

Hermione nodded.

"For both of them?"

A light blush tinted her cheeks before she frightened her shoulders, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, for both of them."

"Uncle Ignatius, this is Hermione Granger, one of Ron's best friends," Molly said, introducing the two. "And Hermione, this is my and my brothers' uncle Ignatius."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir," Hermione said. "I've heard a lot about you from Mrs Weasley."

Ignatius smirked. "I know who you are, Miss Granger. We're not completely cut off from the world of the living. I've seen what you've done to protect those you consider your friends and family and I want to thank you."

"My pleasure, sir," she replied.

"I have one question for you," Ignatius said. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Shaking her head, Hermione answered, "No, I would like to get to know Fabian and Gideon first before I make any decisions. Merlin, I didn't even know they were twins, I assumed they were just Molly's brothers."

Molly laughed, "You are not the first person to think that, my dear."

"At least I'm not alone," she joked. Turning back to Ignatius, she added, "Plus it all depends on what they want too. I'm not going to say yes when, in the end, that's not what they want."

"And if it is what we want?"

The small group turned to see both Fabian and Gideon standing behind their uncle.

"Then we'll spend tonight getting to know each other," she said with a grin. Walking past Ignatius, she whispered, "I don't think it will take much convincing on either of our parts."

Trying and failing to hold back a snicker, Ignatius commented to his niece, "I like her, she's feisty. She'll definitely be able to keep those two in line."

"I sure hope so," Molly agreed with a fond smile, "because Merlin knows my parents couldn't."


End file.
